wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ananda
CODE BY ECLIPSE, FROM HELIO'S TESTING WIKI! }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | XxGalaxicalDestinyxX |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Odd-lookingness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Ice, forest |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Ice blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Snowy owl |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | It Ain't Me by Selena Gomez and Kygo |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | none |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 15 years old |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Warrior/Hunter |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | IceWings, RainWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To become part of the First Circle |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Ice Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | IceWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | RainWings, NightWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Fighting and Hunting |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Idling |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Venom spitting, frostbreath |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Serrated claws, teeth, venom, frostbreath |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | PLS NO |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Ananda, Anadra, dragons mess up my name so often they don't even know my real name." |} |} Ananda is a IceWing-RainWing hybrid belonging to XxGalaxicalDestinyxX. Please do not steal her without my permission. Ananda has ice blue scales and white scales running down her back, emitting coldness. Her underscales are a dark grey and her horns are blackish-grey. Her ruff is an indigo-blue and she has stunning blue eyes. Circular silver scales run down both her sides, and she has long fangs that are capable of spitting venom and serrated claws. Her frostbreath on impact creates indigo-blue ice crystals like her ruff. Her build is like an IceWing's and then slopes into a RainWing's, eventually her tail ends in a prehensile one and not whiplike. Her primary weapons are her frostbreath and venom. Ananda is aristocratic and arrogant and slightly forgetful and lazy. She ranks in the Second Circle, which, according to her, is 'not good enough'. She assumes that RainWings are easy to beat, proving her arrogance. Sometimes, she forgets her tasks and is slightly lazy sometimes, proving her RainWing roots. When Ananda was born, Queen Glacier called her a 'mighty deformed super weapon' due to her extraordinary abilities. Quickly, Ananda rose up the ranks but lost to her sister for the place in the First Circle. Out of spite, Ananda killed her but only made her ranking worse, to the Third Circle. She clawed her way back up to the Second Circle but her place in the First Circle is always taken up. Ananda is capable of spitting slightly weaker venom than normal RainWings' and channeling up frostbreath. She also knows all the pressure points of a dragonand uses them to stun her opponents, then finishing them with a fatal venom spit or frostbreath down the throat. Her Parents: Ananda was fine with both of them. Queen Glacier: Ananda treats her as the best and most beautiful queen in the world. Her Sister: Ananda loathed her for taking up her opportunity to be in the First Circle and eventually murdered her. Ananda's true name is Anandra, but the nickname Ananda gave her a terrible alter-ego so her parents changed it to Ananda. Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX)